Calleth you, Cometh I
by ewswe
Summary: Rose and Dimitri broke up after trying to make it work but without success, 5 years after the break up Dimitri s back at court. Can a late night phone call change everything?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Long time no see, I have had a lot to do with work, and traveling and family. I tried to continue on my "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you" but I didn't have any inspiration for it at this point, so we`ll see how that one turned out :P**_

_**Anyways I was inspired to wright this story! The inspiration comes from one of my absolute favorite songs. I´m going to post the lyrics in a second chapter just so you can see my source of insoeration **_____

_**Hop you enjoy this story!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Don't own anything!**_

I can´t believe it´s been five years, five years since that day, the day when Dimitri got on a plain to Russia with his new royal moroi. The day when I no longer was his first priority and Lissa once again became my one and only worry. I wouldn't say that our relationship ended in a bad way, we just couldn´t make it work with our schedule, we couldn't find the time for each other, our plans always fell though due to our work and after two years trying to make it work, it became too much. We kept in touch for a few months after he left, but now I can honestly say that he is the last person I think about when the phone rings.

Since then our paths had crossed every once in a while at different meetings and events, we´re always polite to each other and we always talked but it felt a bit restrained. Almost everyone knows our history so I always feel like everyone is watching our interaction with each other. It´s always bittersweet seeing him again, it reminded me of the moments we´d shared, the feelings I had and the future we planned.

During these past few years I´d heard rumors about him dating and I had been on a few dates as well and two of them had led to relationships, the longest lasted for seven months. But I never felt the same strong connection with any of the guys I meet, not the way I used to feel with him. It was weird, it had been five years and I had moved on. I no longer thought about him every day, I no longer cried over what could have been and I no longer missed sleeping next him.

But I also knew that if he needed me I´d do anything I could to be there for him. We had and still have a special connection that we both still feel. It´s a connection that can´t be explained, it´s a feeling that stops all my reasoning and instinct kicks in. I know he feels it too, just a few months ago we were at the same gathering in London when a group of stragoi attacked. Dimitri's first reaction was to grab a hold of my wrist and pull me behind him to keep me safe, while he fought off the attacker that had his eyes set on me. His reaction could have gotten us in trouble but fortunately neither of our charges was at the scene of the attack.

My train of thought got interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. My first thought was Lissa but when I looked at the display it showed a number that I didn't recognize.

"Rose Hathaway"

"Hi Roza, it´s me" my heart skipped a beat, I didn´t know that him saying my name like that still had that effect on me. I was shocked over my bodies reaction but I was also shocked over the fact that he´d called. We hadn't spoken just me and him in a private setting for about 4.5 years.

"Hi" I didn´t know what to say or what he wanted "Umm how are you?" I asked him

"I need you" I swallowed hard at his words, what did he mean?

"I umm, where are you?"

"I´m here, at court, can you get away?"

"Yeah, are you at the guardians building?"

"Yes, room 205, I´ll leave the door unlocked" He hung up, I put down the phone and thought about what had just happened. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. I had my comfy staying in clothing, meaning a tank top and sweatpants. I needed to change. I went in to my bedroom and opened my closet door. I didn't want to be overdressed but I still wanted to look good. Since we went our separate ways, we´ve only seen each other in professional settings. I decided on a pair of tight slim jeans and a black tank top with thin straps. I pulled out the ponytail and let my wavy hair fall down over my shoulders. A cold night breeze hit me as I opened the door, so I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out the door.

I didn´t meet anyone on my way over to the guardians building, and once I´d gotten there I managed to sneak past the guard without being seen. I found myself getting slightly nervous the closer I got to his room. What did he want? 201…he had been to court after we´d broken up but we´d never spent time together in private…204…205.

I stopped at his door and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before I turned the knob, opened the door and stepped inside, I closed the door behind me. The room was pitch black accept from a small ray of light that came from the bathroom.

"Dimitri?" I smelled him before I felt his touch; he still had that amazing smell about him. The slight touch of his fingers brushed against my neck as he pulled my hair over to my right shoulder, I could recognize his touch anywhere. I felt his breath on my exposed neck; I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I can´t take it anymore Roza" He said in a husky voice, I felt his lips brush the side of my neck as he spoke. "I…" he kissed my neck "Need…" he placed another kiss further up on my neck "You…" he kissed my cheekbone. I felt my knees starting to give in; feeling his touch again after being without it for five years was like finally finding the missing piece. I felt his hands start to travel down to my hips; I turned around in his arms so that his hands were on my back. I looked up at him, the room was dark but the small ray of light made it possible to make out his beautiful features that I know so well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down on mine, our lips crashed hungrily in a passionate kiss.

_**What did you think? Like it? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don´t own anything!

The Ark – Calleth you, cometh I

And I know we were both too young way back when we had our thing

And you're not the one that I think of everytime that the telephone rings

And I know that what we had would not be called love by the ones we know

And I know it's been many years and a hundred love-affairs ago

I know all that so well, but I also do know this:

Calleth you, cometh I

And that's just how it is, and how it's always been

It's where my reason stops and something else comes in

I know it doesn't make sense, but still

Calleth you, cometh I

That's how it is...

And I know we became restrained everytime we were among friends

And I know how it was last time, and how bitterly it always ends

And I know we were both too young to know what real love would be like

And I know that our communication didn't always work out right

I know all that so well, but I also do know this:

Calleth you, cometh I

And that's just how it is, and how it's always been

It's where my reason stops and something else comes in

And I know it doesn't make sense, but still

Calleth you, cometh I

That's how it is...

And I've been waiting for this so long...

Waiting to sing this song, for you...

Calleth you, cometh I

And I've been waiting for this so long...

Waiting to sing this song, for you...

Calleth you, cometh I


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Thank you everyone for reading the story and a special thanks to luciinwaters and Dimka's chick for the reviews! Here´s the next chapert hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own anything!**

He pushed me backwards and I felt my back hit a wall behind me. He deepened the kiss and pressed his entire body as close as he could to mine. Oh, how I´d missed his body pressed against mine, I´d dreamed about this every now and then during these years apart and it felt just as good as I imagined it would.

My thoughts were interrupted by his hands as the started to tug on the bottom of my tank top I raised my arms and he pulled the top over my head. His hands traveled back down to my hips and in one quick motion he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I grapped a hold of the hem of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. THANK GOD for the little ray of light that made it possible for me to see his naked torso. It was just as ripped as I remembered it; I let my hands slide up and down as we continued kissing. I smiled as I heard him groan as my hands slid further down his chest. I loved that I still had that effect on him.

He steadied himself against the wall with his left hand as the other hand roamed all over my upper body. I reached down further and unzipped his fly. My hand reached inside his pants and his boxers, I felt his hard member. I took it in my hand and pulled it out and started moving my hand. Once again he let out a groan but this time it was much loader.

I continued to move my hand back and forth, I felt him starting to carefully but me down on the floor. His hands moved further down and quickly undid my pants and started tugging on them, I let go of his dick and pulled down my pants and stepped out of them. He took a step back and studied me as I stood in front of him with nothing but my black lace bra and panties. If anyone else had studied me the way he did, I´d feel soooo uncomfortable but not with him. He closed the space between us and our lips once again crashed onto each other.

His hand made its way down my stomach and inside my panties; I felt his finger starting to rub my clit as he trailed kisses up and down my neck. He knew that was my sensitive spot. My breathing got heavier the closer I came to an orgasm, my nails dug into his back. His lips made their way towards my lips and as they once again met mine, I moaned as I came hard. I felt his lips smile against mine.

He grapped my left leg and held it up, I felt the top of his dick against me as he pulled my panties to the side before he entered me. I moaned loudly. He started moving, fist soft and slow but with every thrust the movement became faster and the thrusts harder. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulled his face towards mine.

"God I´ve missed you, Roza"

"I´ve missed you too" I whispered back. He looked me deep in the eyes before he turned me around so that I was faceing the wall. I spread my legs and he positioned himself behind me. Once again he entered me but this time it was with a hard thrust. I moaned as he moved in and out of me hard and fast.

"I'm gonna come" He groaned and trusted deep inside me as I felt him come inside me. Our breathing was heavy and I leaned up against the wall while trying to catch my breath and he rested against my back trying to do the same. He moved my hair from my shoulder and kissed it.

Once he had recovered to move he took a hold of my hand.

"Will you stay here tonight?" I thought about it for a second, I knew I probably shouldn't but I´ve missed sleeping in his strong arms to much to say no. I nodded and he started leading me towards the bed. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me. I placed my head on his chest, and he kissed the top of my head. Just before I fell asleep I got the feeling I used to have when we were together, the feeling that he and I were meant to be. With that feeling and a smile on my lips I drifted off to sleep.

_**What do you think should happen next? Should it be a one night stand or should they give the relationship another go? How will they react the next morning?**_

_**Tell me what you think and how You think the story should continue!**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there!**_

_**With my other two stories I´ve found it hard to continue them if too much time passes, so I try to wright a new chapter every day **____** Your reviews make me soo happy and they are the reason I continue writing this story so if you want me to continue please leave a review to let me know what you think or what you would want to happen. I don´t plan out the events in the chapters ahead, it just comes to me as I´m writing. **_

_**I´d also like to know where you all are from, right now I´m trying to publish my chapters during the day US time (evening/night time for me in Sweden) since most of my readers seem to be from the US but it be fun to know more exactly where in the US and of course other parts of the world as well!**_

_**Anyways, here´s the next chapter, happy reading!**_

I woke up with a smile on my face the next morning. As I laid there tangled in the sheets it hit me that I no longer felt the warmth of Dimitri's body next to me. I flicked opened my eyes and looked around me. The room was empty. There was absolutely no sign of Dimitri what so ever. I quickly sat up straight in the bed and looked around the room. Nothing, not even a sound that would implicate that there was someone else here. The only evidence if what happened last night was the pile of my clothing left on the floor.

I got out of the bed to go look for Dimitri. The apartments in the guardians building included a bedroom a small kitchen area and a bathroom so it didn´t take me long to search the apartment and find that except for me it was empty.

I felt my anger start to boil inside of me, how could he just leave me to awaken alone?! Like a meaningless one night stand?! I grabbed my clothes from the floor and dressed myself hastily, a quick glance in the mirror to make sure that I didn´t look like I was about to walk the walk of shame, which I kind of were. I ran my hand through my hair and checked my makeup. I cleared my throat and slowly turned the knop to peek outside to make sure that no one would see me.

The coast was clear and I quickly want out into the hall way and closed the door behind me. I once again manage to sneak past the guard. To say that my head was full of thoughts as I walked back to my house was an understatement. I was confused, angry, upset and happy all at once. I would never have imagined that our reunion would be like this, and to be honest I had imagined it a few times. I always hoped that this would happen, but not like this.

When we were together he was always very caring and loving, he´d never left me without kissing me goodbye and it I didn´t wake from the kiss he always left a note. What he had done now made me feel cheap, like a booty call, like a meaningless fuck. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I got, how dare he show up here and treat me like this?! Like I´m someone he can call when he´s in the mood for sex?!

It was lucky for him that I didn´t run in to him on my way back to my house, I had so much anger build up now that I´d beat the shit out of him. I unlooked the door and closed it behind me with a load bang. I went upstairs to my bedroom and sat down on my bed and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them I knew what I needed to do, I got up and changed out of my clothes and into my workout gear. I got my bag and tossed it over my shoulder and want back down the stairs and out the door and towards the gym. I was to pissed to do anything useful, I´d rather take out my anger on Dimitri but seeing as I had no idea of where he was or if he even still was at court I´d had to settle with a punching bag….for now.

_**Sorry about the short chapter but what did you think? Why do you think Dimitri did what he did? Where do you think he is? How will Rose handle the situation? What do you think/want to happen! Let me know and I´ll update soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello!**_

_**I´m back with a new chapter, yey! This is the longest one yet and if I may say so myself I think it´s the best one so far! Tell me if you agree!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

I opened the door to the gym and went inside; I saw the punching bag swaying. Great I thought to myself, I didn´t want to see anyone I just wanted to beat the shit out of something without having to speak or be polite. I let out a sight and headed for the benches, I put my bag down next to the other bag belonging to whoever else was there. I unzipped my hoodie, took it of and went over to the punching bag. Half way there I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to see who it was.

The sight of him made the rage I´d felt earlier come back.

"You!" I almost growled and started walking towards him; he took a few steps back as I came closer to him. He did right in doing so, the wrath of Rose Hathaway was something that no one wanted to experience but for him there was no escape.

"Rose, I know you´re mad but if you just…" his words got interrupted when my fist made contact with his cheek, he stumbled backwards but regain his balance rather quickly.

"Fuck!" I said and tried to shake of the pain in my right hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROSE?!" He yelled as he held his cheek in his hand. His outburst made me loose it again. I looked back at him and I knew he could see the new wave of fury blossoming inside of me. I took another step closer to him and took another swing at him, this time he saw it coming and grapped my wrist in his hand.

"Stop hitting me!" he said as I took another swing at him with my free hand but he managed to get a hold of that one as well. I tried to wiggle out of his hold but he had both of my hands in a firm grip, but I wasn´t going to let him get away that easily. I raised my knee in a quick motion towards his groan but he managed to read my move and blocked it with his own leg, he pushed me backwards and forced me down on the floor with him on top of me pinning my hands over my head.

"Calm down!" He ordered me; I realized that I couldn't get out of his grip.

"How dare you treat me like that?! What makes you think that you can come back here and use me and then just leave me without a single word?! Do you know how that makes me feel?!"

"Rose…"

"Shut up! I don´t want to hear whatever excuse you've been working on. I don´t need to hear anything from you, your actions speaks for themselves. You obviously don´t care about me anymore, and honestly what you did makes me question if you ever really cared at all!" Once I heard that last part leave my mouth I knew I´d pissed him off. I knew he loved me back then and I knew he still cared about me, but there was no going back, the words was out there and for the time being I was NOT going to apologize for what I just said.

"Don´t you ever dare say that I don´t care about you! You´re the only one I care about! I don´t care about what happens to me as long as I know that you´re safe! I would do anything for you! I LOVE YOU!" He shouted back at me. I looked into his eyes taking it all in, I was still pissed.

"Then why did you leave?" I snapped at him

"I know it was stupid but I needed time to think, I realized how selfish I was last night but seeing you again…I…I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be with you, I needed to touch you, I needed to kiss you, I simply needed…you"

"I didn´t mean last night, I meant five years ago" I whispered looking deep into his eyes. He took a deep breath and rolled of off me and laid down next to me on the floor.

"I regret that every day. It wasn't that I stopped loving you, I just knew how much you wanted to be Lissa's guardian and I thought that we would be able to make it work with me being assigned to Christian but I knew that I would never be able to do my job the way I should. I would always worry about you first and foremost and it wouldn't be fair to neither Lissa nor Christian. If it had come down to it I would've save your life before I saved Christians. So I tried to distance myself from you so that you wouldn´t realize what I was planning on doing, and with Lissa´s busy schedule keeping us apart, I…I had a pretty good excuse to end our relationship." His voice was full of sadness as he spoke.

"Why didn´t you tell me this? We could have figured something out." I said in a low voice.

"I knew how much it meant to you to become Lissas guardian, and I knew what a great career you would have, I didn´t want to stand in the way of that. I knew that I would be a distraction and that you wouldn't be able to focus on Lissa to 100% with me there." I rolled over so that I was straddling him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said and rubbed his shoulder.

"For being an idiot!" I said "I don´t care about my career! I care about you; you made me realize that there are more important things to life then work. And when it comes to Lissa, I want what's best for her and that is to have a guardian that can give her his or hers full attention and for the last couple of years I haven't been able to do that. So she and I had a long talk a few months back and I gave her my resignation. She want me to be as happy as I possibly can be, and the only time that is, is when I´m with you. You are the one thing that makes me happy; you are the one I love. It has always been you and it WILL always be you." His eyes searched mine and our eyes locked, he raised his arm and softly put his hand on my neck and slowly pulled me down towards him. He stopped just as our lips was about to touch and looked me deep in the eyes.

"I love you, and I will never, ever leave you again"

"You promise?" I whispered back

"I do" he said before our lips meet in a soft and tender kiss.

_**Did you like it? Should this be the end or should it continue? Any suggestions? **_

_**Until next time**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I´m back with a new chapter, but before you start reading it I want to tell you what I´m doing right now just as I´m about to start writing my next chapter. I am sitting here in my living room with my computer in my lap watching a Swedish documentary about the tsunami in Thailand 2004, it follows four people who all lost their entire family; husband/wife and children. As I'm sitting here watching it and crying I think about how incredibly lucky and blessed I am that I have a healthy husband and child. My new year's resolution is to not focus on the bad things in life but to realize and appreciate how incredibly lucky I am. **_

We broke the kiss and I put my head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, we stayed like that for a few minutes. Just holding each other quietly. I sat back up on his stomach.

"What´s wrong?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. I looked him deep in his eyes before I spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Cause I can´t have my heart broken by you once again, if we decide to give this another try it has to be for real. You know, like let´s-get-married-and-grow-old-together serious" He raised an eyebrow at me and a huge grin started to appear on his face.

"You, Rose Hathaway, want to get married?"

"NO! Well, I don´t know, but that's beyond the point right now. All I´m saying is don´t break my heart one more time, cause if you do I´ll go strigoi on your as! Let´s go." I said as I stood up and pulled him with me.

"Where are we going?" he said as he followed me to the benches go get our bags.

"We are going to get coffee and donuts and then we are going to figure out how we are going to make this work this time around" We walked out the door towards a little café and then we headed back to my place. We sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"So how are we going to do this?" I didn´t want to waste any time, all I wanted was to throw myself at him and rip his clothes of and make up for all the years we´d spent apart. But before I did that I needed to know that this was for real.

"Well, I´m going to resign as well; I can´t protect anyone else fully, you´re the only one I want to protect. But just so you know, this, you and me, it won't be easy. Two dhampirs have never resigned to be together, it's against our nature. People are going to look down on us; they are going to talk about us, are you ready for that?"

"I am. As long as I end up with you, I´ll go through anything."

"Good, then we need to go talk to Lissa, and give her my resignation as a guardian. And hopefully she will give us her blessing"

"That might be easier said than done"

"Why?"

"Cause she was the one that picked up the pieces after you´d left." I said and had my eyes locked on my feet on the floor. Dimirti turned towards me and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Then I´ll have to convince her that that will never happen again" he said softly and pulled me into his lap and kissed me softly. We sat like that for a while, I thought about what this decision meant for us and I think he did the same. He was going to give up his career for me, the career he had worked so hard for. Everyone was going to talk about us, some would think that us giving up our careers to be together was romantic but most of them would think of us as a disgrace. But I guess that was something we had to live with.

"Let´s get this over with" I said and stood up from his lap. I didn´t know how to feel about what was about to happen, one part of me was so incredibly happy about this but another part of me was really sad about the effect this was going to have on Dimitri, all the respect he had gained during his years as a guardian for the morois was about to disappear and be turned in to shame.

We walked out the door in a comfortable silence but I could tell that he was nervous. Lissa and I had spoken yesterday so I knew that she would be at home today, we headed over to her and Christians house. We both took a deep breath and looked at each other before I rang the doorbell. I heard someone walking towards the door, the door knob turned and the door opened.

Lissa had a smile on her face as she opened the door and saw me, then she saw who was with me and the smile disappeared.

"Hello Dimitri"

_**How do you think Lissa is going to react? How will Rose and Dimitri convince her that this time it is for real and will they succeed? What do you think? Let me know!**_

_**Hej så länge!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hej igen! **_

_**Ett speciellt shout out till dig, samiha pia, va skoj att veta att en svensk läser min berättelse!**_

_**Hello again! **_

_**I can´t tell you how happy I am that you all like my story! The reviews are what make me continue writing. I have a few ideas of how the story will develop but please give me suggestions of what you want to happen!**_

_**Here´s the next chapter!**_

Lissa opened the door wider and motioned us to come inside; she walked towards the kitchen table and sat down. We followed her lead and sat down next to each other. I could tell that she was trying to be polite and somewhat open minded to the idea of Dimitri being here but I also could tell that she knew something was up.

"How can I help you?" She said in her professional tone. He looked at me and I took his hand in mine under the table.

"Well, Rose and I have talked and we have decided that we want to be together" I was slightly chocked that he went straight to the point, but I figured he did it so he wouldn´t lose his nerve.

"I see" Was all she said and looked at me. I gave her a nervous smile in return. She turned her attention on Dimitri once again.

"Five years ago when you decided that what you and Rose had wasn´t worth fighting for, I was there to pick up the pieces, I was the one who cleaned up the mess you left behind. So I suspect that you understand why I´m not too fond of you." She said as she leaned slightly forward again Dimitri.

"However, I have never met two people that complete each other the way you two do. To be honest, the love you have for each other, I´ve never seen a love so strong. And I´m not just talking about your auras but also the way you interact with each other. Rose told me about what happened in London." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I do have a concern though and it´s a rather big one. How are you going to make it work this time? I mean your charge lives in Russia. And even if Rose went there with you, the two of you would get much less time to spend together then what you had when you were both working here, at court."

"I know and we talked about it and I decided that I´m going to resign as well from being a guardian on the same grounds that Rose had. And then we will try to live among the humans as humans." He said and looked at me with a small smile on his face. I squeezed his hand under the table.

Lissa sat quiet at the table for a while before she spoke again.

"No."

"What?!" I said and as I stood up from my seat I could see a huge grin start to appear on her face.

"Rose, chill! I have a better idea"

_**OMG! What do you think Lissa´s idea might be? Suggestions?**_

_**Don´t forget to review!**_

_**xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I´m back, yey! To chapters in one day! I´m so excited that some Swedes have found their way to my story! I love getting reviews and I try to take your thought into consideration as I´m writing. And this time I wrote my longest chapter yet, thank you chellie87 for the suggestion, I did my best! **_

_**Happy reading!**_

Dimitri and I stared at Lissa who had an extremely smug look on her face.

"Okay" I said suspiciously

"What´s your suggestion?" Dimitri asked her

"You both love being guardians right? But you´re giving it up to be together. If you do it your way, and with that I mean completely giving up something that you both love and start living normal boring human life, you´d be together but both of you would be missing a huge part of who you are at the same time. And everyone in our community would look down on you and talk about you and every time your name is mentioned it´s most likely not going to be in a good way. Unless it´s by me of course." She said with a huge grin

"We are well aware of the consequences of our decisions" I said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh Rose, sometimes it amazes me how dumb you can be and how unbelievably smart I am" Dimitri chuckled at her comment.

"Okay then, why don't you tell us about your incredible idea?" I said in a mocking way.

"I will! What if I was to tell you that I could pull some strings and get you back to the academy, as teachers! That way you can still keep a little part of being a guardian but not having to risk your life daily for someone else. And with the new security system in place, I´m sure that you will never have so see another stigoi ever again. I will make sure that you two will get a nice place to live, not just a room. Of course some people are going to talk about you but there are going to be a whole lot less talk, I´ll make it look like I´m the one who ordered your transfer. Pretty smart huh?" Dimitri and I looked at each other, how come we hadn´t thought about this? Then it hit me.

"There are no openings at the academy" I pointed out

"That's no problem. I happen to know that there are going to be a vacancy as the Russian teacher is going to retire within the next couple of weeks, and I also know that one of the gym teachers would rather guard a moroi then teach. So problem solved!" she said with a huge grin on her face. I looked at Dimitri and could tell that he was processing everything that Lissa just said. This was something we never even thought of as a possibility.

"You don't have to decide right now, talk about it tonight and you can tell me tomorrow what you decide. Just know that either way, I´ll support you no matter what."

"Thank you! I said as I gave her a hug, Dimitri followed my led, although their hug was slightly awkward. When we left I felt like a huge weight had been taken of my shoulders. But I also had a lot of thoughts in my head; I thought we had a plan, not a great one but still, a plan. And now we had another option. We walked quietly back to my place, once inside we sat back down on the sofa.

"Soo, what did you think about Lissa´s offer?" I asked

"Umm well I actually think that it´s a rather good one. Think about it, we would still be able to do what we both love but at the end of the day we still can go home and be together. It´s as close to a 9 to 5 job as we could get in this world. We would always be able to go to sleep together and wake up together, except for a patrol every now and then. And beside I would love to see you trying to teach students Russian." He said teasingly.

"Oh Comrade, didn´t you know? It´s probably to prefer if the best of us thought the novices to fight and kill strigoi. And considering out past, I´d say that would be me. Sorry hun, guess you´re stuck with teaching Russian to kids who rather do anything else but just that. Besides you in a suit and tie, I´m not sure if I could keep my hands off of you" I said and gave him my man eater smile.

"Well lucky for you, you don't have to" He said just as he leaned towards me and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. He pushed me backwards and I laid down on the sofa with him on top of me. The kiss deepened as our tongues connected. His hand started traveling up the inside of my tank top and started carefully massaging my breast. His lips left mine and started trailing kisses along my neck, oh how I loved that. He pulled my top up exposing my stomach and breast, his lips made their way further down, over my collarbone and down to my breast. He cupped them with his hands and kissed them tenderly. He continued further down towards my stomach, he kissed his way down to the hemline of my pants. He pulled down my pants and panties in one quick move, he raised my legs up and started licking me.

"Oh god" I moaned as he licked and sucked on my clit. He put a finger inside of me and started moving it back and forth.

"Just like that….mmhmm…." He added another finger and started moving it faster inside me. I felt my muscles staring to tense up around his fingers.

"I´m coming" I moaned as I felt my whole body tense up with a warm feeling. He kissed his way back up towards my lips, he pulled down his pants and boxers with one hands. I felt the tip of his dick against me, teasing me.

"Fuck me" I moaned against his lips, I didn´t have to ask twice, he pushed inside me, he started moving fist slowly but he quickly speeded up. He knew I liked it fast and hand and he did to. He kissed the side of my neck and that took me over the edge once more and I came once again. He pushed inside me deep and hard again before he came inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, I wrapped my arms around him.

"We´re really doing this huh?" he said

"It´s you and me comrade, forever and ever" He chuckled at my response and stood up pulling me with him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. When we broke the kiss, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

"Take a right on the top of the stairs" I ordered him and he did just that. He carried me into the bedroom and placed me carefully on the bed, he removed his t-shirt and crawled down beside me under the covers. He stretched out his arm and I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Roza"

"I love you to Comrade"

_**Reviews please! Love it or hate it? What do you think of Lissas suggestion?**_

_**Until next time xoxo **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Back again!**_

_**Guess what I did the other day, I cut myself with a potato peeler, not a very pleasant experience. So as I´m writing this I´m sitting here with a thumb that's held together with tape and hurts like hell. That's dedication :P**_

_**Any why, here´s the next chapter! **_

_**Don't own anything!**_

I felt my body start to awaken but I didn´t want to open my eyes, I wanted to stay like this forever, here in bed with the love of my life next to me. I realized that I didn´t feel his body next to mine so I moved a little closer to the side of the bed where he´d been sleeping. My eyes quickly opened as I realized that I was alone in my bed, I looked around the room to find that I was all alone. I jumped out of bed and wrapped my white satin rope around me, and went downstairs and in to the kitchen. No Dimitri. I went in to the livingroom. No Dimitri. As I felt my anger start to build, the front door opened.

"Oh, you´re up" he said as I marsched over to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said shocked and just then I noticed the box he was carrying.

"What´s that?" I asked ignoring his question; he raised an eyebrow at me and smiled

"I´ve gotten you donuts" he said with a huge grin in his face, I felt a huge smile start to spread across my face; he grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him into the kitchen. He let go of my hand and put the box with donuts on the table and went over to the coffee machine on the counter. I followed behind him and jumped up on the counter, studying him as he started making the coffee. Once he finished, I pulled him towards me so that he stood in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him ever closer to me. He put his hands on each side of me and leaned forwards and our lips met. His hand started traveling up my thigh, I felt a jolt in my body, his touch had that effect on me. I deepened the kiss as I grapped on to the collar of his shirt to pull him as close to me as I possibly could. His hand traveled further up my thigh and I felt myself starting to get wet his finger touched my clit and I moaned. He made circles over my clit as he kissed the side of my neck.

"Oh my god, I´m gonna come" I moaned as he made a final circle pushing me over the edge. I took a few deep breaths and pulled him towards me and kissed him before I let go of his collar and started moving my hand over his chest down to his fly. I quickly unzipped it and reached inside and pulled out his hard dick and started moving my hand up and down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I jumped down from the counter and kissed his neck before I got down on my knees in front of him. I kissed the head of his dick before I took it all in my mouth. I moved my head back and forth, licking and sucking his dick.

"God Roza" He groaned as he grabbed my hair with one of his hands, moving my head just the way he wanted. I loved giving him head, I loved that I could make him, the god of self-control, lose it all.

DING DONG!

Dimitri and I both froze.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Rose? I know you´re in there, open up!"

"Fuck! It´s Lissa" I said as I quickly stood up and tried to gather myself.

"Shit" Dimitri muttered as he rushed away towards the bathroom. I cleared my throat and went to open the door.

"Hi Lissa!" She looked at me from top to toe.

"Why aren´t you dressed?"

"Uhmm, I decided to sleep in, come on in Dimitri just made coffee and we have donuts." She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Oh, so Dimitri stayed the night?" She said in a knowing tone and I felt my cheeks starting to turn red.

"Hi Princess Vasilissa" Thank God, Dimitri walked in and saved me.

"Hello Dimitri, and it´s Lissa. I don´t know how many times I´m going to have to tell you that." He pretended like he didn´t hear that last part and started taking out cups and pouring the coffee before he joined us at the table.

"So, the reason why I´m here is because I need your decisions on how you want to do this. Your charge Dimitri, is due to go back to Russia in five days and for me to make this happened, I need a few days. I need to do the paperwork and I need to make a transfer happen from the school and I need to make sure that your charge never is without protection. So I need to know if you´re accepting my offer or if both of you are actually going to resign. I don´t mean to push you towards a decision but if I don´t get in now, then you Dimitri will have to go back to Russia with your charge and the process of transferring you will be take much longer time. So what do you want to do?"

_**What did you think? What do you think their response will be? Tell me your thoughts and ideas!**_

_**xooxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I´m back! Yey! Missed me? I´ve had a lot going on so I haven´t had the time to update. But tonight I finally had some time to myself so that I could write a chapter **____** I think I´m going to try to update my Animal instincts story to. Have you read it?**_

_**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**_

Dimitri and I looked at each other for a few seconds and at the same time, I could feel Lissa's eyes on me. Dimitri's hand made its way over to mine and he took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"We´re doing it" I said as a huge grin started to form on my lips.

"We accept your suggestion." Lissa made a high pitched scream of joy and clapped her hands together.

"OH MY GOD! I´m soooo happy for you two!" she said with the biggest smile I´ve ever seen.

"This is going to be perfect! You´ll be able to work with what you love, while being together and not needing to hide it! And I´ve even got the perfect plan when it comes to your living arrangement!"

"Hehe oh really? Let´s hear it" I said, teasing her a little.

"Oh don´t mock me, have I not just proven that my plans are like probably the best plans ever?" She said while raising an eyebrow at me. Damn! I wanted to be able to do that!

"Anyways, I have to go do the paperwork, while you two lovebirds start planning for your new careers" Lissa got up from her seat and we both followed her lead, she walked round the table and gave Dimitri a hug. When she stepped out of the hug she reached out towards me and I stepped in to her hug.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this?" She whispered quietly in my ear.

"I am, I love him" I whispered back.

"Good" She said before we broke the hug, Dimitri and I followed her towards the door, she opened the door and was just about the head out when she turned around.

"I´m so happy for you two, I´m glad you finally understood that you´re meant to be" Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"I was lucky to have experienced what we had all those years ago and I can´t believe that I get to experience it once again, I´m never leaving her again." As he said the final part he looked deep in my eyes and bent down and kissed me. As we broke the kiss it hit me that this was probably the first time Lissa seen us being affectionate and not just in work mode.

"Eww, let me leave before you start getting down to business" She said and winked at us as she turned around and closed the door behind her. I turned around and pulled Dimitri with me towards the sofa in the living room. I pushed him down on the sofa and straddled him, and leaned in and kissed him.

"So how do you feel about this" I asked once we broke the kiss.

"I think it´s the best thing for us, I mean it won't be easy and people are going to talk about us and they are going to have opinions about us, but I never thought that it would be possible for us to be together and still be in our community, you know? So I don´t think we could ask for more, at times it will be rough but it will be worth it. You are worth it." I smiled and kissed him once more.

"So I guess we´re going back to the academy"

_**What did you think? What do you think Lissa have planned for them? Don´t forget to review, the more reviews I get the fast I update! **___


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello again!**_

_**Here we go again! Enjoy!**_

The next couple of days were a bit blurry; there were so many things to be done. Papers needed to be filed, transfers needed to be made and things needed to be packed. Dimitri and I were leaving for the academy tomorrow at noon and I still felt like I had a million things to do, Dimitri however didn´t feel the same stress.

"Don´t you have anything else to do then just sit there?" I asked him as he sat on my bed watching me run around my bedroom trying not to forget anything.

"No I like watching you"

"First of all, that´s a bit creepy, second of all were leaving tomorrow and I´m not packed yet, please can you help me."

"Well now that you ask so nicely I kind of have to don´t I?" He said and got up from the bed and walked over to the closet where I was standing and packing my clothes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Can you believe that in less than 24 hours we will start our new life? Together? We will have our own place and we don´t have to sneak around, and we can just be us." He said as she kissed my cheek.

"I can´t wait" I said as I leaned my head against his chest

"Now go pack!" He chuckled and kissed me once more on the cheek before he left.

We continued packing long into the night, I didn´t even know that I owned so many things. Once we finally finished we decided to get a few hours of sleep before it was time for us to leave court. As we laid there in bed I started thinking about what was about to happen. I was so incredibly excited but at the same time I was nervous. Nervous about what people were going to think about us, I know I don´t seem like the type of person that cares about what anyone thinks but for some reason I cared now. Maybe it was because I didn´t want this to damage Dimitri's reputation as a guardian, but deep down I knew that it would I just didn´t know how bad it would be. But in the end it was a small price to pay.

I snuggled as close to Dimitri as I could and he wrapped his arm around me and I put my head on his naked torso.

"Is everything okay, Roza?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah I´m fine, I was just thinking about stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just how things are going to be when we´re back at the academy. Do you think this will damage your reputation as a guardian?"

"Honestly, I think it might, but it´s nothing that I worry about. You have made me realize that being a guardian isn´t what´s important in life. It´s being with the one you love, and you Rose Hathaway are the one that I love."

I smiled and looked up at him and our lips meet in a soft and tender kiss.

"So you think we´ll be all right?" I asked him once we broke the kiss

"I know we will. Now sleep" He said as he tightened the arm that he had around me pulling me even closer.

"Fine, I love you" I said but the only response I got was Dimitri´s soft snores.

_**What did you think? How do you think the other teachers and students will react to them being back and being in a relationship? Should they be open about it or should they try to conceal it? Any special characters you´d like to see in the story once they go back to the academy?**_

_**xoxoxo**_


End file.
